Media players such as digital music players and multimedia players have been introduced. Some of these players permit a user to transfer media, under control of a host computer operated by a user, between the player and the host computer, which might be networked. In this way, media titles that are available on the network can be conveniently transferred to the media player.
To manage the above-mentioned operations, control software is executed on the host computer. The control software is operated by a user at the host computer to present a graphical user interface (GUI) on the host computer, to facilitate, e.g., browsing for media titles and controlling the transfer of titles to the player.
As recognized by the present invention, the process discussed above requires a user to access the host computer, and to know how to operate the host computer. As further recognized by the present invention, it would be advantageous to permit the user to manage media transfer using the player itself, without requiring the player to have a relatively expensive processor capable of executing the operating software.